Ready to Run
by MidnightAmbrose
Summary: Seth and Roman are about to go into the final stage of their relationship-marriage. But things can change when others don't understand the rules. Full warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

**_So, this is a new story I am starting. It's half AU, half WWE I guess. Roman is still a wrestler, but Seth isn't._**

**_Just a few notes before reading, Seth is 27 and Roman is 28. This story will have m/m slash, m-preg, crossdressing, adult themes, adult language and adult situations._**

**_I hope you like it!_**

* * *

><p>Roman opened the door to his home. He is in a bad mood. He's happy to finally be home after a long three weeks on the road, but he's tired and cold from the rain and his flight being delayed twice.<p>

Roman dropped his stuff next to the door and took off his coat to put into the closet. Roman turns around and sees rose petals going up the stairs. Roman smiled and followed the petals upstairs. The petals stopped at the door to his bedroom, and he saw a note folded up with his name on it.

He grabbed the note and read it.

_Roses are red; violets are blue, open the door because I have a surprise for you._

Roman opened the door to see his fiancé, Seth, standing there wearing just one of Roman's dress shirts. Roman smiled, as he quickly walked over and kissed Seth deeply on the lips. He picks Seth up and takes him over to the bed.

He places a deeper and firm kiss on his lips. "I've missed you so much, baby boy." Roman said to him before stealing another kiss. Seth smiled, as he cupped Roman's cheek with a hand. "I've missed you more." Seth said before bringing him in for another kiss.

"I've planned a fun night for us." Seth said and then tapped Roman on his nose. "Oh, do you now?" Roman responded. Seth smiled and brought Roman down for another kiss.

"Come with me, Roman." Seth said and grabbed Roman's hand and led him downstairs. Seth led Roman over to the couch and sat him down. Seth went over to the coffee table, opened the drawer and pulled out a binder. He went back over to Roman and sat in his lap. He crossed his leg, as Roman wrapped his arms around Seth's waist and pulled him back slightly into an embrace.

Seth put the binder, which read _Wedding Plans, _on his lap. "Now, Roman; I know this isn't your thing, but this is your wedding too and I value your opinion." Roman placed his chin on Seth's shoulder.

"Ok, so we've already put our deposit down on our place and I want to know which kind of flowers you would like; White lilies and peach tulips or white lilies and pink roses." Seth asked

Seth already had his choice and they were going with that one no matter what. "Well, baby, I really like the white lilies and pink roses." Roman said.

Seth smiled at the choice because that is his choice. "That's what I want to." Seth said. Roman kissed Seth on his neck.

"Hey Seth, do you still think about how we met?" Roman asked. Seth smiled. He was glad he went to the first football game of his freshmen year of high school. Seth and Roman have been together for over ten years, and having no break ups. Two years ago, Roman proposed to Seth. Roman loves Seth, but he always feared that Seth would turn him down and wouldn't want to marry him.

Seth looked down at his ring and then turned his head and kissed Roman on his jaw. "I can't believe that we had no break-ups in our ten years together. I just don't understand why you would think that I would leave you. I love you too much."

Roman smiled and kissed Seth's temple. "You're someone special, that I don't want to lose."

* * *

><p><em>Roman was throwing the football around with another teammate, as they warmed up for the first game of the season. Roman is a sophomore on the starting varsity team. He plays defensive tackle. Roman looked into the crowd to see that a lot of the student body, faculty, staff and parents have shown up. As Roman's eyes roamed over the crowd, he spotted a kid with half-brown hair and half-blond hair. He really stood out to Roman and Roman wanted to know more about him. Everyone had the utmost respect for Roman because he is an openly gay football player. All the girls love him because he is still hot. Everyone loves him because he is nice, friendly, smart and a great person to be around all the time.<em>

_Seth came out the year before he entered high school. He is didn't receive the respect and kindness he wanted. He decided to transfer school districts because he knew it would be better to have a fresh start, and boy was he right. Word got out about Seth's sexuality and well, people at his new school accepted him for who he is._

_Roman called over one of the freshmen on the team and asked him who he was._

_"The boy with the cray hair? Oh, his name is Seth Rollins. He's in my biology class. He's really quiet, but he's very friendly when you start talking to him." The kid said to Roman. Roman was determined to find out more about this Seth kid._

_That following Monday, Roman walked into school. He had a great game, a wonderful weekend and he was hoping his streak would continue. He was hoping to find this 'Seth' kid. Roman went to his locker to get his books for his first class. After he closed his locker, with his luck, he saw Seth at his locker in the next section. Roman smiled as he walked over to Seth and introduced himself. Seth had the biggest smile on his face. He couldn't believe that one of the stars on the football team is actually talking to him. Roman and Seth spent a lot of time talking to each other. Roman even walked Seth to his class._

"Wait," Seth started. "You made me late for class that morning." Seth added. Roman smiled and kissed his cheek. "Best thing I could have ever done." Seth laughed at Roman's comment. "Rome, do you remember the night we first, you know, did it?" Seth asked.

"Of course I do. It was Homecoming and we passed one year together."

_Seth was at his locker. It was the Monday before Homecoming. He already knew that he was going with Roman, but it would have been nice if Roman asked him._

_Roman went up and wrapped his arms around Seth from behind. "Hi Roman," Seth said to him with a smile. Roman kissed Seth on the cheek before releasing him. Seth turned around so he could give a kiss, but his smile grew when he saw Roman holding a rose in front of him._

_"Seth Rollins," Roman started. "Will you go to Homecoming with me?" Roman finished, and then smiled. Seth cupped Roman's cheeks and brought him in for a kiss. "Of course, Roman."_

_Roman's team had won the football game that Friday and Seth was beyond happy and proud of Roman. He'd always wear the jersey to the game that Roman didn't wear during his game. Roman wanted everyone to know that Seth is his and if you mess with him, the will have to deal with Roman._

_Seth had dragged Roman out of the gym and into a quiet, closed off room. "Seth, what are we doing in here?" Roman asked. After locking the door, Seth went up to Roman, kissed him, and smiled._

_"Seth," Roman started. "Are you…ready?" Roman asked. Seth shook his head and smiled. Roman always came prepared in case Seth was ready. He never pressured Seth into doing it, but they did talk about it. They have engaged in previous sexual encounters, but this, this one changes them both. Seth is about to lose his virginity and Roman is about to reenter manhood—and of course take Seth's manhood away. Roman would never doubt or embarrass Seth about his masculinity._

_That night changed everything. They were so in love and everyone knew it._

* * *

><p>"Seth, I love your blowjobs." Roman added. Seth ran his finger up and down Roman's jawline. "Well, maybe…if you're good, I can give you one tonight." Seth said<p>

"I'm going to go get dinner started," Seth said. "My big wrestler has had a long tour and he could use some home cooked food, a nice movie night and his favorite guy in the world."

"Do I get it in that order?" Roman joked

"Shut up," Seth playfully answered.

Seth and Roman decided to move together after Roman graduated from college. Seth finished his last year, as a commuter student. He and Roman lived together on campus for two years, and then found a place off campus. Two years after Seth graduated, Roman to put his football dreams on hold. Seth had lost his job and had trouble finding work for a few years. He had to make a decision that he knew would help him, Seth and his future family that he would have with Seth.

Although he wanted to play for the Indianapolis Colts as a kid, he also wanted to be a professional wrestler. Seth always is very supportive, and he told Roman to go to the open tryout. Of course, he made it and got a contract. Seth knew he would have to give up seeing him every day, but as long as Roman is happy, then Seth is happy. In a few short years, Seth got a loan approved and he opened his own gym—which is now a very popular gym in the area. Roman is very proud of him, but the only problem he has is that his female employees always flirt with him and wear very provocative clothing. One employee happens to be Seth's best friend from his childhood and she would always keep an eye on those employees—for Roman.

Seth, of course, worried about the divas around Roman. Roman had told them about Seth and they are always bugging him to bring him to a show soon.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hoped you like it!<em>**

**_I would love to hear your thoughts! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Seth smiled, as he poured the pancake mix into a bowl. Seth said to himself that when he and Roman start a family, that he would learn to make some meals and desserts from scratch. Roman came downstairs, wearing just his pajama pants. He usually wears his hair up when he sleeps, but he knows how much Seth loves it when his hair is down. Seth never fights him about getting a haircut or wearing it up; he lets Roman make that decision for himself.

Roman quietly went over to Seth—who is at the kitchen island mixing the pancake batter. Roman quietly went up and wrapped his arms around Seth, which caused Seth to jump a bit. Seth took a finger, put it in the batter, and then put some of it on Roman's nose.

Roman laughed and kissed Seth on the neck. Some of the batter got onto Seth's neck, so Roman licked it off.

"It tastes sweet." Roman said. "Well, I do like to add a little bit of cinnamon." Seth responded

"I was talking about you," Roman implied. Seth blushed at Roman's comment. He couldn't hide his big smile. Seth turned around and licked off the rest of the batter that remained on Roman's nose.

"Well, let me give you some more." Seth wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and started kissing Roman's lips. Seth stood on his tippy toes so he reaches Roman's lips.

Roman lifted up Seth and put him on the island counter. He wrapped his arms around Seth's waist and started to kiss his neck. Seth arms wrapped tighter around Roman's neck.

"Oh Roman," Seth moaned. "Move down just a tad." Roman moved his lips down Seth's neck. "Seth…Seth…SETHHHHHHH!" Roman moaned into Seth's neck.

Roman kissed his way up to Seth's ear. "Can I fuck you on the table?" Roman whispered.

Seth kissed Roman on the lips. "No, baby; we're out of condoms and I don't want to take any chances at the moment."

Roman sighed and placed his on the counter around Seth. He really wants kids and Seth really wants kids, but he doesn't want to leave Seth alone to take care of the baby.

Seth took his finger and placed it on Roman's chin to make him look up at him. "I want to have a baby with you, but I really want to use as much protection as we can because I can handle baby stuff and wedding stuff at the same time on my own."

Roman leaned in and kissed Seth and smiled. "Alright, we'll have to get some today then because tonight is all about you." Seth smiled and returned the kiss. "Just know one thing Seth….no condoms are allowed on the honeymoon." Seth laughed at Roman's comment.

"So Roman, would you want a boy or a girl first?" Seth asked.

Roman smiled and kissed Seth. "I do want a boy and a girl, but I want a girl first." Seth smiled again and asked him why.

"Because, I want a little princess; I want her to run around the house with her crown and scepter and turn our world upside down." Roman said.

"What are we going to do about the 'daddy' situation?" Seth asked. "Well, I figured she could both," Roman started before Seth interrupted him. "No, I mean me and you. What am I going to call you during sex?" Seth smirked. Roman returned that smirk. "You better still call me 'daddy' because I do 'reign' over you, you could say."

Seth hopped off the counter, only to be stuck between the counter and Roman. "Baby, I need to go finish the pancakes." Seth said. Roman ran his hand over Seth's clothed cock. He then opened the waistband from his sweatpants and looked down at his hard. "Let me take care if that for you." Roman whispered into Seth's ear. Seth bit his lip, as those words sent shivers down his spine. He didn't want to pass up his offer, but he also wanted to get rid of it himself.

"Well, actually, I was going to do it myself. Maybe you could give me a _hand_." Seth said, and then winked at Roman. Roman leaned in and kissed Seth. "Are you going to say my name?" Roman asked.

Seth winked at him before returning the kiss. "I always do."

After breakfast, Roman offered to clean up and Seth went upstairs to get a shower. Seth was still in the shower when Roman came upstairs. Roman stripped out of his pajamas and joined Seth in the shower. Seth jumped when he heard the shower door close. He turned around and saw Roman standing there. Seth took the washcloth and covered his crotch with it.

"Seth, I've seen you naked a million times. You don't have to hide from me." Roman took the cloth away from Seth and put it on the towel rack on the wall. Roman turned Seth around and started to kiss his neck. His ran his hands down Seth's body and to his throbbing erection. "You said you needed a hand, baby boy."

Roman uses some of the pre-cum as lubricant. He started to slowly moving his hand up and down, slowly. He wanted to feel every inch of Seth. Seth leaned his head back onto Roman's shoulders, as his hand sped up. He used his free hand to fondle Seth's balls—which gained a louder moan from Seth.

"Roman, I'm not going to last." Seth moaned out. Roman's hand sped up and soon found Seth cumming on his hand, with a loud shout of Roman's name. Seth turned around and kissed Roman's neck as he tried to catch his breath. Roman was about to wash his hand off, but Seth took Roman's hand and licked it.

"I love when you do that!" Roman added.

Roman and Seth got out of the shower and got dressed for the day. Seth needed to head to the gym to file some paperwork and he has a yoga class to teach. Roman wanted to get a work out in.

* * *

><p>Seth and Roman entered Seth's gym and went straight to Seth's office. Roman hung up his coat and left his bags in Seth's office. He gave Seth a kiss before heading over to the treadmill for a run. Seth went over to the trainer's desk by the locker room. Seth knew that he would need some help when he first started, and with Roman on the road, he knew that he couldn't rely on him all the time. Seth decided to hire his best friend growing up. Her name is Leighla. Seth and Leighla have been friends since they were in diapers.<p>

"Hey Leighla," Seth said as he got closer to the desk. Leighla turned around and smiled at Seth. "Well, good morning…Mr. Reigns!" Leighla exclaimed.

Seth playfully shook his head. "So, where is prince charming today?" she asked Seth. Seth blushed at the name. Seth pointed over at him running on the treadmill.

"Seth, I'd keep an eye on him today. There are a lot of women out today and Roman is an attractive guy." Leighla mentioned to him.

"Speak of the devil," Leighla added. The newest employee made her way over to the desk where Leighla and Seth are.

"Good Morning, Mr. Rollins!" Liz said. She then looked over at Leighla. "Morning Leighla."

"Liz," both Leighla and Seth said in unison.

"Liz, you have a Pilates class in five minutes, you better get going." Leighla said. Liz frowned over at Leighla then reached over the desk and grabbed her clipboard, her arm brushing across Seth's arm.

"Seth, why did you hire her?" Leighla asked. "Seth...Seth…Sethhhhhh!" she added. Leighla followed Seth's eyes. They are glued onto Roman's ass. "Well, I can see you're occupied." Leighla joked.

"Leigh, I'm going to go check on that member over there." Seth said then pointed to Roman. As Seth started to walk away, Leighla called out his name and Seth turned around. "Keep it PG; there are other people around." Seth looked back and gave Leighla a look.

Seth went over to Roman, as Roman is just finishing his run. "Come with me," Seth said and grabbed Roman's hand and took him to his office. Seth pushed Roman onto the massage table in his office, before locking the door and pulling down the blinds.

Roman is lying on his back when Seth crawls on top of him. Seth sits up on top of Roman and starts to roll his hips on him.

"Mmmmmm Seth," Roman moaned out. "You like that, baby?" Seth asked. Roman shook his head, as he grabbed Seth by his necklace, that Roman gave him during Seth's senior prom, and gently pulled it to bring Seth down. Seth connected his lips with Roman's and Roman places his hands on Seth's pert ass. Seth wrapped his arms around Roman's neck.

Roman broke the kiss with Seth so he can speak. "Seth, I was wondering if I could invite some friends from work to the wedding." Roman asked nervously. Seth smiled and kissed Roman. "I would love for you to do that, but I would also love to meet some of them first." Seth responded.

"I'll bring you with me to the Pay-Per View in a few weeks. I know Dean has been dying to meet you… and the divas too." Roman said.

Seth smiled and kissed Roman again. Seth looked over at the clock and realized that his yoga class starts in five minutes. "Baby, I got to go to my class now. I'll be back in an hour." Seth said, as he got off Roman.

Roman got off the table, went over, and pulled out a yoga mat from his bag. "Roman, what are you doing?" Seth asked. "Baby boy, I signed up for you class today. I figured, maybe, I can use a little yoga to spice things up in bed." Roman explained

Seth smiled, grabbed Roman's hand and led them both up to the studio.

When they got up to the studio, all the eyes of the women went straight onto Roman. They all blushed, as they saw him walk to the front of the class.

As the class started, all the women could help but stare at Roman's ass when he bent down. When Seth would look up to check on everyone, he would see them all looking at Roman and Roman's ass. Seth could feel jealousy rising up in him. He felt like he wanted to go over and kiss Roman to show everyone that he belongs to Roman.

When Roman looked up and smiled at Seth, the feeling went away and Seth started to feel all tingly inside. Every time Roman looks at him, he gets the same feeling he got when Roman first started talking to him.

When Seth would turn around and bend down, Roman couldn't help but stare. After class, all the women went over to Roman and asked him if he was single and about his hair. Roman told them that he is happily engaged to the yoga instructor. Seth blushed when all the women awed in the background.

* * *

><p>Seth and Roman made their way to Roman's car. Seth had made sure that Leighla was going to close up today. He always is able to rely on her.<p>

Roman pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the light. While sitting at the light, Roman's phone goes off. He sees that it is his boss. Roman ignores it because he knows that he'll need him to leave Seth and fly somewhere and Roman doesn't want to leave Seth. Roman's phone went off again and he ignored it once again.

A few moments later, it went off again and Seth answered it this time.

"Hello."

_"Hi Seth, its Hunter. Is Roman around?"_

"Uh, yeah he is right here." Seth handed the phone to Roman.

"Hello," Roman said

_"Reigns, hi, I'm glad I caught you. We need to go to a signing tomorrow. Cena pulled our due to a family emergency. We need you to fly to New York tonight."_

"But sir, I'm with Seth right now. We have wedding—"

_"There won't be a wedding, unless you go to this signing. I'll see you on Monday."_

Roman hung up the phone and sighed. He grabbed Seth's hand and kissed it. "Baby boy, I have to go to a signing tomorrow."

Seth sighed. "Now, you choose to tell me." Roman frowned at the comment. "Cena pulled out and this is a last minute thing. Please don't get mad at me." Roman said

"I'm not mad; I'm just upset." Seth said. "Seth, this is a last minute thing and he needs me to do it."

"You said that last time too," Seth sighed again and then kissed Roman's hand back. "I just feel that I never get to see you anymore, and with your big push coming, I don't know how you will be able to come home and help me take care of the baby."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, I know that the SethRoman pairing isn't as popular as it used to be and a lot of people are reading and writing Dean/Roman now, but I just wanted to say thank you for reading this and that I will try my best to make this story readable over and over again!**_

_**:)**_


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the car ride was silent. As soon as the couple got home, Seth went straight to the kitchen to start making dinner and Roman went to watch TV. They were supposed to go register for their wedding, but Seth would rather do it at another time now.

Roman looked over at Seth and sighed. He got up, went over, and hugged Seth. To his surprise, Seth hugged him back. Roman felt tears fall onto his shoulder. He pulled Seth back, cupped his cheeks and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. Roman then placed a gentle kiss onto Seth's lips.

"Seth, why don't you come with me?" Roman asked. Seth looked up at Roman and frowned. "Roman," Seth started. "I can't just drop everything and go with you.

Roman sighed and then let go of Seth. "Why don't you want to spend time with me either?" Roman asked. Seth slammed the knife, hard, down onto the cutting board. "Don't want to spend time with you?" Seth started. "Roman, I was going to go see my parents this weekend, but when you called on Monday and said that you were coming home for the weekend, I called them and told them that you are coming home and that I wouldn't be able to make it." He added.

Roman brought Seth back in for another hug, only to have Seth push him away. "Seth, we need to talk about this."

"Roman, there's nothing to talk about. This is where you need to be, go. I knew what I was giving up when they signed you and you got the call up." Seth said.

Seth turned around and continued to cut more of the vegetables. Roman wrapped his arms around Seth and placed a kiss on his neck. Seth sliced off a small piece from the cucumber and fed it to Roman.

"I'm going to go upstairs and pack. I'll talk to Hunter on Monday and see if maybe I could take some time off." Roman said.

As Roman turned around, Seth grabbed Roman's arm. "Tell Hunter, the sixth of March." Roman smiled and brought Seth in for a kiss. "Why not make the words we say official." Seth added

Roman had asked Seth out on a date that weekend after they met and Seth quickly agreed. After that date, Roman had asked Seth to be his boyfriend, and Seth quickly agreed again. Six months later, Roman had told Seth that he loves him and Seth returned the words as well.

"So, we have less than three months," Roman said. "And when you get back, we're going to go find you a tux." Seth added.

"So, what are you wearing on our first night as a married couple?" Roman asked seductively, and then started to kiss Seth on his neck. Seth smiles and runs his hands down Roman's back and places them on his butt. "That's for me to know, and you to find out." Seth said seductively. Roman smirks across Seth's skin and deepens his kiss.

"You know Roman; dinner can wait just a little bit longer." Seth said, as he took Roman by the hand and led him upstairs to their room.

Seth led him over to the bed, lied down on the bed and then motioned for Roman to come over. Roman crawled on top of Seth and started to kiss him hard.

* * *

><p>Leighla sat at her desk, as she filled out some documents. Seth's local gym had gotten a big offer to expand into multiple gyms around the country and she and Seth have a big meeting Monday morning with some investors.<p>

Liz walks in to tell Leighla that she is leaving. "Liz, have a seat for a minute." She said to Liz. "What's up?" Liz asked.

"You do know that Seth is getting married, right?" Leighla mentioned. "Yes, of course I do. Why do you bring this up?" Liz asked. "Because, I'm onto you. I know what you're doing, and it's very unprofessional." Leighla mentioned.

Liz got up and walked over to the door. "They haven't said I do yet, and with Roman on the road a lot…who knows, maybe Seth might have a change of heart." Liz deviously said.

"Seth loves Roman and you know it. If you do anything to ruin their relationship, I will fire you so quickly…it will make your head spin." Leighla said.

"Well, I better not get caught."

* * *

><p>Seth rolled off his back and into Roman's arms. Roman wrapped his arm around Seth and started to rub the small of his back. Seth started to walk two of his fingers up Roman's chest.<p>

"I swear; it gets better every time." Seth mentioned. Roman laughed and brought Seth in for a kiss.

"Seth," Roman started. "I really don't mean to leave. I love you so much and I can't wait to marry you." Seth smiled and started to play with Roman's hair. "And what else?" Seth mentioned.

"And," Roman then thought. "And, I cannot wait to get you pregnant." Seth blushed and before he knew it, Roman had rolled on top of him. Roman leaned down and started kissing Seth on his neck. "You're going to look so beautiful with a baby belly. You are so beautiful. I love you, Seth." Roman mumbles against Seth's neck.

"I love you too, Roman." Seth replied. Roman pulled back and looked at Seth. Seth ran the back of his hand up and down Roman's jawline. "Don't hurt yourself on Monday. I know you have that rough match, but I want my man in one piece."

Roman leaned down and kissed Seth. "I'm always careful."

Seth stood in the doorway in just one of Roman's WWE shirts. He watched Roman put his stuff in the trunk. It is very early on a Sunday morning. Roman had a signing with Dean later that day and he had to catch an early flight up to New York City.

Seth stood at the door, twirling the blond side of his hair. Roman's shirt just made it over Seth's private parts and Roman had to admit that it does look good on him. Roman smiled at Seth, before running up and giving him a big kiss on the lips. "I'll call you tonight and maybe we can a little _fun_ chat." Roman said to Seth, before winking and kissing him again.

* * *

><p>It's Monday morning and Seth is very nervous. He and Leighla have their big meeting with the investors and if this goes well, they will be moving to Chicago so the gym can have a main office building. Seth is waiting to tell Roman after the meeting that if they are moving or not.<p>

Seth and Leighla walked into the conference room, where the investors are. After they sat down, they talked it over of where they want to open gyms and what they want to have. The people were very impressed and decided to go through with it and open up gyms. Both Leighla and Seth are very excited and they both get to move to Chicago. Seth's only problem is….how will he tell Roman.

Monday night rolled around and it is Seth's favorite thing to do…watch Roman wrestle. Although, he does feel jealous that other men are in the ring with him and wrestling him, he can't help but feel proud of Roman. He loves being able to see his man fulfil a dream of his. Seth loves seeing Roman in his ring gear. He loves the way the lights glisten on his tattoo, the way his hair flows over his shoulder and the extra sparkle in his eye.

Seth watched Roman dominate halfway through the match. He flinched at every chair shot or kendo stick shot, he put the pillow in his face when Roman went through the announce table and he even yelled at the TV every time Roman would get slapped in the chest.

Roman did end up winning the match and Seth is beyond excited. He loves watching his man win. Dean had his match before Roman's and Seth always rooted for Dean. Dean is Roman's best friend at work. Seth always wondered why Roman has never introduced him to Dean. The thought of Roman being ashamed of him always came across Seth's mind, but Roman has always told him that he loves him for the way he is. Seth cleared his thoughts from his head when the phone rang.

"Hello," Seth said when he answered the phone.

_"Hello, is this Seth Rollins?"_

"Yes, who may I ask is calling?"

_"My name is Doctor Moxley and we have Roman Reigns admitted at St. Vincent's Hospital in Indianapolis."_

Seth's heart sank to the bottom of his stomach.

_"Mr. Reigns has you listed as his next of kin and emergency contact and he would like you to come down as soon as possible."_

"D-doctor, may I ask what happened?"

_"His appendix ruptured and he is being admitted for an appendix removal in an hour. He requested that you would be here with him."_

"Thank you, I'm on my way."

Seth quickly packed a bag and some food because he knows how much Roman hates hospital food. He locked up his home, got in his car and quickly drove to the hospital.

After about three hours of driving, Seth finally made it to the hospital. He found his way to Roman's room and saw his asleep in his bed. The doctor had told him that he is recovering and told Seth just let him sleep, so the anesthesia can wear off. Seth sat in the chair and flipped through the channels. After about a few hours, Roman started to mumble in his sleep. The mumbling caught Seth's attention. Roman quickly sat up and yelled out Seth's name. Seth quickly got up and went over to Roman. He sat on the bed; Roman wrapped his arms around Seth's waist and rested his head onto Seth's chest. Seth wrapped his arms around Roman's back and started to brush his fingers through his hair. "I'm here baby, I'm not going anywhere." Seth said to him.

"Hi, "I'm looking for Roman Reigns." Leighla said to the receptionist. A man at the counter turns to her and tells her that he is going to that room and he can take her. As Leighla walks to the elevator with the man, he starts to talk to her.

"So, how do you know Roman?" He asked her. "I'm a close friend of his and Seth. Seth called me and told me to come immediately." She replied. "How do you know him?" She then asked the man.

"I work with him. He is actually my road friend and tag team partner. My name is Dean." He responded, and then extended his hand out. "Leighla," she responded and then shook his hand.

Dean and Leighla went to the room and saw Seth holding Roman, while he slept. Dean went up to Seth and said hello to him.

"You must be Seth. Hi, I'm Dean." He whispered to Seth. Seth shook his hand. "You're actually hotter in person." Dean added.

"Dean, shut up. He's mine." Roman mumbles and then tightens his grip around Seth. Dean laughed at Roman's comment. "It's ok Roman; I found someone else I'm interested in." Dean said, then looked over at Leighla and smiled. Leighla had to look away because she was a blushing mess.

"Leighla, do you want to leave these two alone and come get some coffee with me?" Dean asked her. Leighla smiled and shook her head.

After the two left, Seth kissed Roman on his forehead. "Oh Roman," Seth said then sighed. "When I got that call, my heart sank. I wouldn't know what I would do without you."

Roman kissed Seth on his neck and sat up. He wrapped his arm around Seth and brought him into a tight embrace. "I'm not going anywhere baby boy, and well, I'm out for five weeks." Roman said and then kissed Seth.

"I told Hunter our wedding date and he said it should be fine." Roman added. Seth smiled up at Roman. "Well, since you'll be home for five weeks…we can finally register for the wedding." Seth said, then heard Roman groan.

"Come on, it will be fun. All you have to do is agree to everything I want." Seth said, then heard Roman laugh. "You can have whatever you want, just as long as I go to sleep that night with you as Seth Reigns." Roman said

Seth turned to Roman and smirked. "Oh baby, you're not going to sleep that night at all." Roman growled with excitement and deeply kissed Seth on the lips.

Dean and Leighla sat in the café and spent a couple of hours talking. Dean and Leighla are both having such a great time with each other. Dean has dated many women in the past, but he has never found someone like Leighla. Dean knew from the minute, he met her, that he better not let this one go.

"You know, Seth and Roman's wedding is coming up, and I was wondering if maybe you would like to sit with me at the wedding?" Dean nervously asked.

Leighla laughed at the way he asked. She found Dean to be very charming. "I would love to sit next to you at the wedding."

Seth and Roman are sitting together on the bed, with a heavy blanket over them. Roman has his head resting on Seth's shoulder, as he flips through the TV channels. Seth brought some chicken parm from home. He knows that is Roman's favorite and he loves the way Seth makes it.

Seth took the fork, stabbed it into a piece of chicken, and then fed it to Roman. He then did it again, but fed it to himself.

Seth put the container on the table next to the bed. Roman sat up because he sensed that something was wrong with Seth. He brought Seth is for a hug and kissed his forehead.

"Baby boy, what's wrong?" Roman asked. Seth lied down on his side and looked up at Roman. Seth sighed and began to speak. "Leighla and I got a big offer to open multiple gyms around the country."

"Baby boy, that's fantastic! You should take it!" Roman interrupted.

"We did Roman, and they liked our presentation. They want to move the gym to a bigger facility in…Chicago."

Roman quickly sat up. "So, does this mean that we're moving?" he asked. Seth sat up as well and started to rub Roman's back. "Yes baby….but not until late April." Seth added. Roman lied back down and Seth rested his head on Roman's shoulder. "Well, I hear Chicago has some nice suburbs." Roman joked.

"I actually found a house you should take a look at. It's nice and big, four bedrooms, three bathrooms and one half-bathroom, a pool in the backyard, a big basement, a big family room, and it's in our price range." Seth mentioned. "Oh, and the master bathroom has a shower big enough for two people again." Seth added. "I'll take a look at it. You seem to have shown some love for it." Roman responded

Seth smiled and kissed Roman. It went better then he planned it.

"Hey Rome," Seth said as he walked two of his fingers up Roman's chest. "Did the doctor say anything about…sex?" Seth asked playfully. Roman smirked and then looked down at Seth.

"Do you want me to use that vibrator on you?" Roman asked. "Yes," Seth said without hesitation.

Seth snuggled up next to Roman on his bed. He truly was worried about Roman and he wouldn't know what to do with himself if something bad did happen to him.

Roman kissed Seth on his forehead, and brought the blanket up to cover both of them.

As Roman drifted to sleep, his phone went off. A text popped up on the screen from Dean, which read 'I'm heading over to the next city for Smackdown.'

Another text message from an old college teammate popped up next: 'Coming into town this weekend. Hoping to catch up with you. Tell your twink that you will be out late.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>yay new chapter! <strong>_

_**Enjoy! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

The car ride home from the hospital, that next morning, is silent. Roman had told Seth that he is meeting up with his old teammate, Eric. Roman and Eric were roommates their first year together and they stayed friends since. Seth would visit Roman on weekends and there was something about Seth, Eric did not like. He had walked in on Seth and Roman having sex a few times—even though Roman put the sock in the door.

Roman opened the passenger door, took Seth's hand, and kissed it. "You know I always stick up for you. I always have and I always will," Roman said. "You're not a twink; you're my baby boy and you always will be." He added.

Seth looked away and blushed. Roman helped him out of the car. Seth got Roman's suitcase and travel bag for him, while Roman went to open the door. He held the glass screen door open for Seth, and smacked Seth's ass as he walked in. Seth put their stuff down in the living room, before going up to Roman. Seth cupped Roman's cheeks and kissed him a few times. "I'm glad you're ok." Seth said to him. Roman wrapped his arms around Seth's petit waist. Roman kissed him back a few times. "I'm a trooper."

Seth sighed, took Roman by the hand, and pulled him into the living room. "Roman," Seth started. "I really don't want you going to see him." He added.

Roman sighed and kissed Seth again. "Why don't you come with me?" Roman asked. Seth shook his head. "No, Roman. I don't like him and I don't want to be around him."

"Look Seth, we're just going to a bar. I'll be back later tonight." Roman said. Seth rolled his eyes at Roman and left the living room. Seth went upstairs to their room and slammed the door. Roman sighed and went upstairs to see Seth. Seth is sitting on the window seat by the window. Roman goes over and joins him. Roman lies back, as Seth moves to sit in his lap. They both stretch their legs out, as they watch the rain drip down the window. Seth rests his head back onto Roman's chest.

"Roman, he was the one who vandalized my car. I know it was him because he is the only one who calls me twink." Seth said.

Roman kissed the top of Seth's head. "Seth, we don't know that."

"Why do you always take his side? He makes fun of me. He always does, and you never do anything about it…" Seth mentioned

"I always stand up for you; all the time. You know that I'm more assertive, than aggressive, I always ask him to stop, and he does. I always stand up for you," Roman said.

Seth turned to his side and wrapped his arms around Roman. "Well, at least I have something he doesn't."

"And what would that be, baby boy?" Roman sweetly asked. Seth looked up at him and smiled.

"You," Seth said and then kissed Roman's arm. Roman sighed and kissed Seth's head. Roman knew that Eric had a thing for him. He knew that the reason he is so hard on Seth is that he wants Seth to leave Roman. Roman had told him that he would never leave Seth. Roman has yet to tell Seth that Eric kissed him after a game once.

Roman starts to rub Seth's arm, as Seth thought about what happened to his car during his third year of college.

_Seth stood in front of his car. He had parked in the parking lot in front of the stadium the night before because he couldn't find parking. Over the night, some of the men on Roman's team, Eric being one of them, took car paint and painted polka dots, small flowers and other girly things on Seth's car. Eric went to his back window and wrote out in big letters, TWINK. Seth had gone to Roman's practice to watch him, and then they were going out for dinner. Seth had gotten back to his car after that practice for the first time that day. He dropped his backpack, with his books spilling out and just stood there and started to cry. Roman walked out of the stadium and saw Seth and smiled, but then frowned when he got closer to his car. Roman immediately hugged Seth when he turned around. Seth buried his face into Roman's neck, and Roman just rubbed his back. He and Seth spent about four hours removing the paint from the car._

* * *

><p>Roman spent a couple of hours at the bar with Eric. They had a real great time. Roman was glad that he didn't mention Seth at all. Roman had a few beers, while Eric flat out was hammered. As they were walking back to the parking lot, Eric had asked Roman about Seth.<p>

"So, how's the twink?" he asked Roman. "Seth is not a twink. He's my fiancé," Roman responded

"I mean, I didn't paint that on his car. I painted twink for a reason." Eric blurted out.

Roman stopped walking. Eric noticed that Roman wasn't next to him. He turned around and flat out saw an angry look on Roman's face.

"You were the one who did that to his car." Roman said

"Yeah," he said to Roman.

"Why did you do it? Do you even understand how upset he was?" Roman retorted.

"I don't care; Seth is a loser." Eric said to Roman. Romans could feel his blood starting to boil. He clenched his fist up and punched Eric straight in the face, knocking him onto the ground.

"Seth is not a loser. He's the best damn thing that has happened to me." Roman yelled towards him. Roman went to his car and drove home. He walked into the house, to see Seth watching TV in the family room. He walked across the kitchen and down the two stairs into the family room. Seth looked over and saw how angry Roman is. Seth got up, went over, and kissed him. Roman picked Seth up, laid him out on the sectional sofa and started to kiss him. Roman picked out a sectional sofa for sole reasons of having the legroom for sex. Seth didn't like that he picked leather, but he had to admit that he loves when Roman sticks to him on it.

Roman kissed Seth on the lips. Seth broke the kiss and pushed Roman back.

"What happened?" Seth asked. Roman smiled and kissed Seth. "He just made me realize how lucky I am to have you."

Seth smiled and kissed Roman. Seth looked at Roman again. Seth climbed onto Roman, while still kissing him, and started to unbutton Roman's shirt. Seth's lips trailed over to Roman's neck. Roman's hands ran down Seth's back and slipped into Seth's sweatpants. He gripped onto Seth's ass and started to play with the butt cheeks. Seth laughed into Roman's neck, and then pulled back.

"I thought the doctor said you were allowed to have sex for a week?" Seth jokingly asked. Roman kissed Seth on the nose and smirked. "You honestly think that this is the first time I followed a doctor's orders about sex." Roman smirked

"Would you like to do this here…or in our bed?" Seth asked, and then smirked back.

Roman stood up and picked Seth up. Seth wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and his legs around Roman's waist.

"You know that sofa we have in the basement; the one that we use to watch _those_ movies." Roman asked. Seth smirked, nodded and kissed Roman.

Roman made his way downstairs and placed Seth onto curved sectional sleeper sofa. He went over to a drawer and pulled out a condom and the bottle of lubricant.

Roman got back onto the sleeper and crawled on top of Seth. He started kissing Seth. Several moments later, he pulled back from Seth and took off Seth's shirt. He then pulled down Seth's sweatpants and soon found Seth naked beneath him. No matter how many times they have sex, seeing Seth naked is the most beautiful thing Roman has ever seen.

Roman kissed Seth down his chest and stopped when he reached Seth's throbbing erection. Roman looked up and smirked at Seth. "How bad do you want it? Say it, Seth."

"I need you daddy, I need you now." Seth replied. Roman smirked and then spread open Seth's legs. He popped the cap to the bottle and poured a small amount of the cool product onto his fingers. He slipped one finger inside of Seth and started searching for his hotspot. Seth grasped onto the pillows around him and started moaning Roman's name. Roman slid two more fingers inside of Seth and started to move them around, searching for a hotspot.

"Roman," Seth moaned out. "Fuck me….now!" Roman smirked at Seth and did what he asked. Roman stripped out of the rest of his clothes. Seth turned over onto his hands and knees. "So, you want it that way huh." Roman rhetorically asked.

"Give it to me," Seth replied with a smirk. Roman slapped Seth's ass, before putting lube onto the condom, on his throbbing cock. He placed a hand on Seth's hip, before guiding himself into Seth. He waited a few moments to let Seth get accustom to his size.

Roman placed his other hand on the opposite hip and started to thrust in and out of Seth. Roman leaned down and kissed the back of Seth's neck. Seth bit his lips, as Roman's thrusting seem to have sped up.

Seth knew he wasn't going to last, but he wanted to hold his cum in just a little while longer. After a while, Seth couldn't hold it anymore.

"Roman," Seth forced out of his mouth. "I'm going to cum." Roman's thrusting sped up more and Seth found himself cumming onto the sofa beneath them. After several more thrusts, Roman came inside the condom, inside Seth, then collapsed onto him

After coming down from his high, Roman pulled out of Seth, took the condom off, tied it up and shot it into the trashcan. Seth crawled onto Roman's chest and Roman pulled the blanket three quarters of the way over them. Roman wrapped his arm around Seth and kissed his temple.

"Do you remember when you were a senior and I was a junior and we snuck out that one night and went to that abandoned warehouse?" Seth asked.

"Yes," Roman said.

"And you told me that you got a full scholarship to Iowa State?" Seth added. Roman smiled and kissed Seth.

"Well, Roman, I have some news of my own." Seth said. Roman looked at him with a weird face.

Seth took in a deep breath. "Roman," he started. "I'm pregnant."

Roman's eyes widen. "Seth, we just had sex. You couldn't have gotten pregnant from that already." Roman nervously said.

Seth ran the back of his hand up and down Roman's cheek and smiled. "Rome, remember when we went to the Hamptons last month?" Seth asked and Roman shook his head.

"Well, our son or daughter was conceived there." Seth said.

"But I used a condom." Roman argued. Seth smiled and tucked some of Roman's black hair behind his ear. "It happens. It's ok." Seth responded

Roman leaned over and kissed Seth. "I'm still fucking you on our honeymoon, whether you have a baby belly or not." Seth laughed into Roman's neck before kissing it a few time, then kissing Roman's lips.

* * *

><p>Dean sat lying awake in his hotel room. He couldn't stop thinking about Leighla. She's not like most girls he has been with. She's different; different in a way Dean likes.<p>

Dean rolls over and grabs his phone off the nightstand. He goes through his contacts until he comes to Leighla's contact. The two exchanged numbers at the hospital.

He tapped on the messages icon and sent her a message.

_'Hey Leigh,'_ he sent to her.

Leighla received the text and smiled brightly. Dean had that bad boy exterior that she likes, but his personality is what really hooked her onto him

_'Hey Dean,'_

Dean smiled when she instantly replied.

_'I was afraid to do this in person because I was really nervous, and I still am, but would you like to get dinner this Saturday?'_

After Dean sent the message, there is a knock at the door. He angrily mumbled to himself. His frown turned into a smile when he saw Leighla at the door

"Why don't you ask me in person now?" She sweetly said to him.

Dean smiled and kissed her, as he pulled Leighla into his room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the long wait. I should have the next one up in a shorter time!<strong>_

_**Sorry again about the long wait!**_

_**Enjoy! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on Roman. You promised me." Seth said, as he dragged Roman into the store. They were going to register for their wedding, which is only a month away. Seth had done a lot of it already, but there a few things that he needs to get. He already has the florist, catering, band, and place set. They are getting married at a big hotel downtown, then heading to the Bahamas for their honeymoon. The manager of the hotel is helping Seth with the placement of chairs, tables, flowers, etc. She wants to make sure that Seth and Roman have the perfect wedding.

"Roman, I'll let you play with my ass later if you help me get this done." Seth said, as he continued to drag Roman back into the section for the registry. Roman smirked, and then pulled Seth into his embrace.

"Either way, tonight, I am playing with your ass. Why? Because I am stronger than you and I have more power over you." Roman quietly whispered into Seth's ear. Seth smirked and kissed the small patch of facial hair on Roman's jawline. "Maybe I like it when you have all this power over me. Maybe I like it when you pin me down. Maybe I like it when you show your dominance. It makes me feel…safe." He whispered.

Roman let out a quiet growl, before stealing a kiss from Seth. Seth wrapped his arms around Roman's neck, and Roman wrapped his arms around Roman's waist. Seth leaned up and kissed Roman a few times. "Maybe if you're a good boy, I can make you your favorite meal for dinner tonight." Seth said to him.

"You know I like it raw and juicy." Roman responded with a small laugh. Seth gently smacked the back of Roman's head. "I'm still questioning my choice to say 'I do' at the wedding." Seth joked. Roman quietly laughed and returned a kiss. "Because you love me." He said. "And I always will." Seth replied.

After Seth kissed him a few more times, he took Roman's hand, and started to finish what he had left on the list. To his surprise, he actually liked what Roman had picked. He founded it strange that he agreed with the brand, color, and the appearance. It's as if he read his mind….or Roman went through his binder. Seth smiled at the thought of Roman doing that. He knows that this isn't really Roman's thing, but he knows that Roman does care and is willing to help. Seth had asked Roman what kind of wedding he wants and Roman said that he wasn't as big on a theme. All he wants is Seth to be there. He told Seth that whatever kind of wedding he wants; Roman knows that he will like it—and so far he does. In the wedding invitations, they had given a link of what people can get for them as gifts. Seth really hopes he gets what he wants. It would be nice for the new house.

After they finished at the store, they headed over to the gym. Seth had to file some paperwork. Roman had decided to lift some weights. Seth kept looking over at Roman, as he kept doing his bench presses. Seth still cannot believe that someone as handsome and beautiful as Roman, would stick with someone like Seth. Seth had gone through some self-esteem issues in high school. He put himself down and Roman always had to tell him that he is beautiful, charming and smart.

Seth started blushing when he noticed Roman smiling back at him in the mirror. He is a blushing mess every time Roman looks at him. He's never been able to control it—even when they were dating in high school.

* * *

><p><em>Seth was at his locker on a rainy Friday morning. Roman was walking down the hall. Roman quietly stopped behind his boyfriend. People have been giving Seth a hard time because he is dating one of the stars on the football team, and Seth is just a science geek. That is what Roman loves about him. He loves how nerdy he his. He loves how adorable it makes him.<em>

_Roman covers Seth's eyes with his hands. Seth instantly smiled because he knew it is Roman. "Guess who?"_

_"Orlando Bloom?" Seth joked. Roman playfully pushed him. Seth smiled, as he turned around and kissed Roman. "Come with me." Seth said to Roman. Seth shut his locker, entwined his hand into Roman's hand and took him to their secret spot that they go to, so they can be alone._

_Roman snuck over to Seth's house later that night. Seth had told Roman that his parents would be gone for the night and Seth would love Roman to come over and keep him company. Seth led Roman upstairs and to his room. When they got there, Roman had taken it upon himself to remove his shirt. He playfully tackled Seth to the bed and pinned him down. He kept kissing him on his neck and lips._

_Seth pulled Roman down and kissed him this time. "Roman, I know that I am making you wait until I'm ready and I'm grateful for it, but we don't have to wait until then for you to see me naked." Seth said to him._

_Roman took that as an okay to start stripping Seth. After a few moments, Seth was completely naked under Roman. Roman couldn't believe his eyes. Seth is gorgeous. Seth is beautiful. Seth is flawless._

_"Oh my god, am I that gross?" Seth asked. Roman gave him a muddled look. "You're horrified by me." Seth said. He reached for the blanket, only to have his arms grabbed by Roman and moved back up above his head. _

_"Seth, you are beautiful. You are more beautiful than anyone I have ever seen." Roman said to him. He leaned down and kissed Seth. He entwined his fingers with Seth's, forcing them down onto the pillow._

* * *

><p>Seth looked over and saw Leighla come out of her office. "Well, I can see someone finally has shown up for work." Seth joked. Following Leighla out of her office is Dean.<p>

"Dean, what are you doing here?" Seth asked. "Well, since Raw is in Des Moines tomorrow, I figured I'd come see Leighla…and Roman." Dean answered.

Seth laughed and shook his head. He knew that Roman had to be at Raw tomorrow. He isn't going to wrestle, but he is going to do a live interview. Roman told Seth that he wants to bring him down because everyone wants to meet him.

"So, what have you two been up to lately?" Seth asked. Leighla and Dean looked at each other and smiled. "Well, Seth, I'm dating your best friend." Dean said.

Seth's face lit up. "Really, that's great," Seth said. "So, I assume you both will be at the wedding together," he added.

"Of course," Dean said. "Oh and Seth," Leighla started. "Don't tell Roman."

"What, why?" Seth asked.

"Well, he is going to set me up with one of his friends at the wedding, and I need to be the one to tell him that I found someone….please, can you just keep it between us." She said.

Seth smiled and hugged Leighla, "of course Leigh!"

* * *

><p>Roman and Seth drove over to De Moines for the night. Seth got a hotel room, so they can stay there overnight—instead of driving back very late on Monday.<p>

Roman sat in the driver's seat, as he drove over to the arena. Seth is in the passenger seat, as Roman has his hand on Seth's inner thigh. Seth has his hand on top of Roman's hand and starts to move his thumb back and forth across the back of Roman's hand.

"Roman," Seth said. "Yes, baby boy?" Roman responded. "I haven't really properly thanked you yet for giving up something that you love, for me," Seth said. Roman started to rub his hand on Seth's thigh. "Baby boy, I would give up anything for you. Playing in the NFL was definitely one of them, but right now, I am happy to be doing what I'm doing. You remember the first wrestling show we went to together, right?"

Seth thought back to that night. He absolutely hated it, but ended up loving it by the end of the night.

Seth came out of the bathroom in the hotel room he and Roman are staying in; Roman is sitting on the bed watching a movie. Seth crawls onto the bed and into Roman's lap. Roman slid up his legs and decided to place his hands on Seth's butt to hold him down.

"Seth, I don't understand why you still have your pajamas; you know I like it when you sleep naked." Seth smiled and playfully hit Roman on the chest. Seth then wrapped his arms around Roman's neck.

"Maybe if you're a good boy at your parents' party this weekend, I'll 'forget' to wear my pajamas that night." Seth said, before placing a kiss on Roman's lips.

"Come baby boy, we better get to bed; we have a long day tomorrow." Roman reached for the lamp and turned it off, and Seth pulled the blanket up over them. Seth loves sleeping on Roman's chest; he loves warmth from his body. Roman loves having Seth on his chest because he feels that he has to keep Seth safe and he loves holding Seth at night.

* * *

><p><em>"Seth, I'm leaving you." Roman said. "Roman, why? What did I do wrong?" Seth asked.<em>

_"Seth…there is someone else."_

_"Who is it?" Seth asked. "It's Eric, isn't it? I knew he would screw us up."_

_"No Seth, it's Renee."_

Seth quickly shot up. He looked over to make sure that Roman is still next to him. Seth leaned down and kissed Roman on his temple. Seth quietly got out of bed and looked outside the window. He looked at all the pretty stars in the sky. A few minutes later, Seth felt arms wrap around his waist and a kiss placed onto his neck.

"The stars are bright tonight," Roman said. Seth turned around and kissed him. Roman cupped Seth's face in his hands and used his thumbs to wipe Seth's tears away.

"Now, do you want to tell me what your dream was about that is making you upset?" Roman asked.

Seth took Roman back into the bed and cuddled up nice and tight next to him. Roman wrapped his arm around Seth and connected his hands to keep Seth from escaping.

"Well, I noticed backstage today that the Renee woman has a thing for Dean and well, I noticed that he kind of wants her to back off." Seth said.

"Seth, where are you going with this?" Roman asked. Seth took in a deep breath. "Roman," Seth started. "I promised Leighla I wouldn't tell you this and please don't get mad because I know you wanted to set her up with a friend at the reception, but Leighla and Dean are kind of, sort of, dating." Seth added.

"Wow, this is great!" Roman exclaimed. "What? How?" Seth asked.

"Well, I was going to set Dean and Leighla up at the wedding, but I see they have already started." Roman said, before placing a kiss onto Seth's forehead.

"Was that all that was bothering you?" Roman asks because he could sense that there was more to it. "Well, I dreamed that you…left me for Renee." Seth mentioned.

Roman started to laugh. "Baby boy, you know I would never leave you. You are a drug that I need. I'm a 'Seth' addict. You're having my baby and we're going to start a family together. I love you so much."

That was all that Seth needed to hear. He was hoping that his pregnancy wouldn't cause paranoia. Roman placed a tender kiss on his lips, before wrapping Seth up with his arms and pulling the blanket back up. Seth placed a few kisses on Roman's hand before drifting off back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Roman and Seth flew back to their home state for a few days. Roman's parents are having a party for their 50th anniversary. Seth remembers all the times when he would sneak over to Roman's house and spend the night. He remembers when Roman would do the same. Seth remembers the time when he grounded because he missed his curfew and he wasn't allowed to see Roman that following weekend.<p>

_Seth was sitting in his bed as he was doing homework for his chemistry class. It was after 11 and Seth's parents have gone off to bed. Seth heard a soft knock at his window and went over to open it. Roman crawled into his room. Seth quickly went over and locked his bedroom door. He went back over and joined Roman in his bed._

_"Do your parents know that you're here?" Seth asked. Roman shook his head. "They think I'm sleeping over at Nick's house and Nick knows that I'm here." Roman said._

"So, you want to make out?" Roman asked. "What?" Seth said.

"I mean, we are in my room and this was the first place we, you know, 'crossed the line'," Roman said.

Seth took off his shirt and flung it to the other side of the room. Roman scooped him up and carried him over to the bed. He kissed Seth's lips, then his neck, then kissed him down his chest. He stopped at the baby bump. Seth wasn't showing much just yet, but he knew that his son or daughter is growing inside.

"Seth, I think we should tell my parents that you're pregnant." Roman mentioned and Seth agreed.

Roman kissed the baby bump, and then started to speak to the tiny baby growing inside.

"Hi, I'm going to be your daddy. I'm super excited to hold you when you come out. If you want to call me daddy more than Seth, I am super fine with that." Seth playfully smacked Roman on the back of his head at that last comment.

"I'm going to love you and provide for you and be there for you. My baby girl or my little buddy, whoever you want to be is fine. You're playing a sport either way." Roman heard Seth laugh. Seth wants them to be athletic and smart, like both him and Roman.

Roman kissed his way back up to Seth's lips. He kissed Seth on the lips a few times before rolling off him. Roman had stopped kissing Seth when he heard the front door open.

"Ma," his brother Matt had yelled out. Roman came down the stairs, with Seth behind. "Look who it is, it's my baby brother!" Matt went over and gave Roman a hug.

"And there is Seth, always hiding behind you." Seth stepped out from behind Roman. "Come on Seth, we're family!" Matt said to Seth before hugging him.

Matt's wife, Lucy, walked in and their two kids went out back to see their other cousins. "Hi Roman!" Seth said in a polite tone "…Seth," she said with a monotonous voice.

Seth rolled his eyes at her comment and grabbed Roman's hand. "Where's mom and dad?" Roman asked his brother.

"I think they're on the patio." Matt responded.

Roman took Seth outside and onto the patio, where they found Roman' parents smiling and laughing. Roman's mother smiled and got up to give Roman and Seth a hug and kiss.

"Mom, dad," Roman started, and then held Seth's hand in his. "You two are going to be grandparents again."

Roman's mother and father both looked up at Seth. They knew how possible it was for men to get pregnant and they always worried about Roman and Seth having sex while in high school.

"How far along are you, Seth?" Roman's father asked. "Umm, about 10 weeks." Roman's mom couldn't stop smiling. She is happy that Seth and Roman are going to be having kids. Roman's father is happy that Seth can provide more grandchildren. He's hoping for a grandson. He loves all twelve of his grandchildren, but he has only two grandsons and would like more.

Seth's phone went off in his pocket and he excused himself to go answer it. "Roman, if you can, we want a grandson from you two." Roman's mother joked. "Alright mom, we'll try for you two." Roman said, but he is smirking at Seth.

Seth saw Roman looking at him and he motioned for Roman to come over to him. Roman saw the frightened look on Seth's face. Roman's smile immediately turned into fear and concern.

"Baby boy, what's wrong?" Roman asked.

"My father is in the hospital."

* * *

><p><strong>I am really sorry about the long wait. I got caught up in school work, but the load isn't as heavy as it was. I might be able to do weekly updates like I had planned (because I only have class on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesdays...and one class Thursday morning.) I thank you for your patience and there will be a lot more to look forward to!<strong>

**Again, my apologies about the long wait! It shouldn't happen like that again!**

**:) **


End file.
